Are You My Ritsu?
by Neko-ChanYaoi4life
Summary: Ritsu and His Friends go on vacation to his parents private country acres. But while there Ritsu's little secret might escape along with others. What will be told ,Who's secret is let out.dont know. you have to read to find out .end should have Lemon.


Hi everyone, I'm back. This a prologue as you can see and this should help explain how Takano and Ritsu got to where they are. Now please don't be made with me, but I'm taking the other chapters down temporarily in order to revise and edit them so they will be better, so I hope you enjoy, review and let me know if you want me to continue. Oh and if there is an anime you want me to write a fan fiction about let me know, and I'll be glad to. Thanks and enjoy.

Prologue

Ritsu's P.O.V.

I plopped my head on my desk in utter exhaustion, our department had just finished our cycle and I haven't slept in a week. Takano had made us work day and night so we would finish on time and so the printers would stop complaining about everything always being turned in late. As if that wasn't enough, Valentine's Day is coming up and that means Takano will be showering me with affection, hoping that I'll finally confess my feelings for him.

I keep telling him that it will never happen, but he's determined to prove me wrong. See, ever since he found out that I was his "little Ritsu" from ten years ago, he's been trying to get me to fall for him, again. As much as I deny and say it will never happen, I know that I've already fallen.

Finding that arguing with myself was only counterproductive, I decided to go ahead and pack up. I had just placed the last of my folders and manuscripts in my bag when I felt a warm and familiar hand on my shoulder. I inwardly groaned, what did he want now?

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home, we have two weeks off and I plan on getting some sleep."

"So you just decide you can leave on your own?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, I'm always supposed to know where you are and where you go."

"Why?"

"Is it wrong for me to know where my love is?"

"I'm not yours, and I don't love you either."

Instead of a replying, he chuckled, hoisted me of the ground and dragged me into the elevator.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing!"

"I'm walking home with you."

I let a small sigh escape; arguing with him is like arguing with a pole. No matter what you say or do neither one listens. Wait, if he means we're going home…. that means I'm going to end up in his apartment! We only have five minutes until the train comes, and only fifteen minutes after we get off until we reach the apartments. What should I do?

"Oi, Onodera, you ok?"

"Huh?"

"I asked were you ok?"

"Oh."

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. Apparently, the fact that I had ignored him didn't bother Takano that much because he seemed to busy laughing to care.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Onodera, you just look….cute when you blush."

I felt myself start stuttering, it only made him start to laugh again.

"B-Baka, I do not!"

He shook his head back and forth, still laughing at my embarrassment, and put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, whatever you say."

I gave him a cold glare that, obviously said, you are such a pain in the ass. He childishly rolled his eyes as the train came into view. As soon as it had stopped he ushered me into the train.

We stayed in a …. Comforting silence for the ten minuet train ride, but as soon as we were off and the train left Takano thought it would be funny to see how embarrassed he could make me. He brought up all the times we were together, intertwined our hands together, and last, but not least, he brought up the subject of our….intercourse. By the time we reached the apartments, my face was so red Takano asked when the steam would come out of my ears.

"This isn't funny!"

"Sure it's not."

"It isn't!"

"Alright, it's not."

"You're a pain."

"You know you love me."

We lapsed into another silence as we entered the elevator. Once the elevator opened I ran to my door and fumbled with my keys, trying to find the right one. As soon as I had the right one, Takano grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his apartment. Before I had a chance to object, he crushed my lips with his.

INTERCOURSE!

His hand slid down my back to where it was gripping my ass. I couldn't control the moan that escaped my lips. This gave Takano a chance to slip his tongue into my mouth and bring a hand up to my neck, tilting in back to deepen the kiss.

Both of us knew all of my resistance was gone. I used to struggle and try to stop this, but I can't, not anymore. I looped my arms around his neck hoping to satisfy my pent up craving, but this only made me want more. I knew I shouldn't want this or be doing this, I swore never to fall in love again, but after that day when we were in the rain, when I confessed, I knew I had.

The rain had drowned out my words, so I decided to keep denying. Tonight, that might change. If we go all the way tonight it might slip out, and then I can never take it back.

"Ahh…. Ah…. ah."

I was brought out of my thoughts by Takano nibbling on my ear.

"ahhh….nggg."

He moved down to my collarbone biting into my patch of skin, and stared sucking on that spot. I felt my knees start to collapse from all the sensations, but Takano held me up by moving his hand from my ass to my back.

The suction on my neck lessened as Takano pulled back to look at his work. After admiring that, he pulled me in for another kiss. I felt my feet lift off the floor and a minute later I felt his silk sheets. He broke the kiss to tug my shirt and his shirt off. Then he moved his head down and latched his mouth on one of my nipples and started to tug on my other one.

"Takano-san."

He grunted and switched sides, giving each equal treatment.

"Ta-ka-no-sahhhnn."

Takano's P.O.V.

God, he doesn't know what he does to me. Ritsu's chest was heaving, a thin layer of sweat covered his form, his cheeks were flushed and his voice shaky with need. I practically tore off my own pants and his, and licked my way down his stomach until I reached the tent in his boxers.

I gently tugged them down his hips until they came off and smirked when he wimped at the unexpected friction. I glanced down and my mouth went dry, despite the fact that I was already slightly drooling. Ritsu's cock was throbbing and leaking pre-cum, and I felt my own grow harder at the sight. I swooped down until I was hovering over his cock; I slowly lapped at the crown and slid my tongue over the slit.

"T-Takano!"

I groaned, Ritsu saying my name wasn't helping my problem. Everything was going perfectly, but there's one thing I want to change.

"Ritsu, say my real name."

I softly commanded, taking his entire cock in one swift movement. He screamed and threw his head down onto the pillow.

"Masamune!"

I shivered as he called out my name in that voice. I knew he would come soon because of the pre-cum.

"Masamune,s-st-sto-o-p."

I could feel him start to tense, trying to hold it back. I took my mouth off his cock and licked a trail down to his ass, and, as hard as I could, deviled my tongue inside his cavern.

"MASAMUNE!"

I placed my mouth over his cock capturing the eruption, and swallowed it all as it hit the back of my throat. I lapped at the crown, making sure nothing was wasted, and then glanced back up to Ritsu. His eyes were closed in bliss, and his breathing was ragged from his recent release.

His eyelids slowly ascended and two lusting, olive green eyes were revealed. I crawled up his dormant form and stuck my fingers in front of his lips with the silent command of suck in the air. He took my fingers in his mouth and started to lubricate them, winding his tongue around and in between my fingers.

I groaned at the sight feeling my boxers become too constricted, and it was starting to become painful. I slipped my fingers out of his mouth and trailed them down to his ass and slowly pushed one in. He made a small noise of discomfort but otherwise, nothing. I pushed the second one in and he let out a small whimper.

"Shh, it's ok Ritsu."

He nodded and started to relax as I stretched him. I probed my fingers around trying to find that one spot that would make him drown in pleasure.

"Masamune!"

I smirked and jabbed it again making Ritsu cry out. I couldn't hold out any more. I took my fingers out and ripped my boxers off, opening the nightstand for lube. I heard a gasp underneath me, and I found Ritsu staring at my own cock in amazement.

I wasn't surprised, just hearing Ritsu had made my cock throbbing and leaking. I lubed up and thrust into Ritsu, all the way to the hilt. He gasped and I felt his warmth enclose around me tightly, forcing a moan out of my throat. I gave him a few seconds to adjust to my length, and when he nodded his head, I pulled out until just the head was in and then slammed back in, hitting his prostrate dead on.

"Masamune!"

I kept up the ruthless pace, making Risu cry out and beg for more every thrust, unlike his usual stop and no more. Ritsu was getting tighter and warmer, and I didn't think either one of us would last much longer.

With one more thrust Ritsu was sent over the edge, and when he gripped me like a vice I was to.

"MASAMUNE!"  
"RITSU!"

I barely managed to keep myself from crushing Ritsu full force. I slowly pulled out and then gathered Ritsu in my arms to where his head was on my chest. Tilting his head up for a kiss I whispered I love you, then I claimed his lips.

Pulling back, I found his eyes shimmering with tears, and then the thing I least expected him to say came out of his mouth.

"I love you to, Masamune."

I put my lips back on his and kissed him until we needed air. He laid his head on my chest and wrapped an arm around my torso, cuddling up to me. I threw an arm around his waist and pulled him to me tightly, while the other laced through his hair. My last though before I fell asleep was I had finally otten my Ritsu back, and I'll never let him go again.


End file.
